Ceres
Ceres (ケレス) is a dwarf planet type Celestial a character that appears in the series Solar Emissary. They are the founder of the Cosmic Express train service, and an established author, taking great pride in their service. Appearance Ceres wears a long, blue dress with four gold stars at the end and long sleeves with frills around the cuffs. The collar is white and pleated around the neck, with a blue bow with a gold star in the middle. They wear white socks, with seemingly no shoes. They wear rectangle, blue glasses and two white bonnets on each side of their head with blue bows and frills at the end. Their skin is pale - white in certain lights - with blonde, fluffy hair that reaches the shoulders. Their eyes are dark blue. The wheelchair they sit in is a bronze color with dark blue wheels, a weaving intricate design going from the bottom of the wheel to the sides of the chair. Personality Ceres is a polite, well-mannered and very proud of the achievements of their train service. Their kind personality is a bit of a front, though. Deep down, Ceres is quick-tempered, lazy, and dozes off often. They have a moderate tolerance level, but can snap at people if their patience runs low. Described as "quite the character". Background Not much is known about their background, other than that Ceres runs the Cosmic Express train service and is a secretly established author. Relationships Ceres is said to have relationships with the following characters so far. Vesta Vesta is a maid in the Cosmic Express train service, and the two are very close. Ceres is said to often push them too much. Mercury Though in their relations, it is unknown what their relationship is like. Mephis Serizawa Though in their relations, it is unknown what their relationship is like. Basics Ceres is a personification of the dwarf planet Ceres. Ceres is the largest object in the asteroid belt that lies between the orbits of Mars and Jupiter, slightly closer to Mars's orbit. With a diameter of 945 km (587 mi), Ceres is the largest of the minor planets and the only dwarf planet inside Neptune's orbit. It is the 33rd-largest known body in the Solar System. It was discovered January 1, 1801 - at first being classified as an asteroid, but is now known as an "embryonic planet," which means it started to form but didn't quite finish. Ceres' oblateness is consistent with a differentiated body, a rocky core overlain with an icy mantle.This 100-kilometer-thick mantle (23%–28% of Ceres by mass; 50% by volume) contains up to 200 million cubic kilometers of water, which would be more than the amount of fresh water on Earth. There are indications that Ceres has a tenuous water vapor atmosphere outgassing from water ice on the surface. Ceres is named after the Roman goddess of agriculture, grain crops, fertility and motherly relationships, Ceres. It is unknown if this will play into Pyo's characterization of Ceres. Trivia * Ceres' hobby is writing. * Ceres' favorite drink is milk tea. * Ceres has chronic fatigue, and they are the only character shown in a wheelchair so far. They are bound to it, but can stand for a short time. This causes them pain however. * They wear glasses due to being shortsighted. * Even though the real life dwarf planet has closer orbits to Mars and Jupiter, they are not listed as affiliates in Ceres' official character page. Gallery Solar system friends pouch.jpg|Ceres on the official "Solar System Friends" zipper pouch Poster.png 005.png Wtf.png Mad.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/ceres.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/171513 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Planet Category:Solar Emissary